


С добрым утром, Молния-сан!

by lotioniel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Romance, Superheroes!AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioniel/pseuds/lotioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все знают, что Молния — самый крутой супергерой по эту сторону Тихого океана, но когда у города появляется новый защитник по имени Призрак, даже у самого Дайки возникают сомнения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С добрым утром, Молния-сан!

**Author's Note:**

> Это супегеройская АУшка. Вы же смотрели "Суперсемейку"? Офигенный мульт! А теперь представьте, что персонажи КнБ живут в мире этого мульта и что в каждом городе есть свои герои, обладающие сверхспособностями, и свои злодеи. Правда, смешно?

Дайки сидел на крыше офисной высотки и смотрел на город. Вид сверху открывался отличный, спору нет: огромные здания из стекла и бетона в центре, зеленые парковые зоны, симпатичные небольшие домики на окраине. Только вот сегодня это Дайки ничуть не радовало. Как же все отвратительно мирно и скучно! Ни полицейских сирен, ни воплей машин скорой помощи, словно городские преступники вдруг все разом взяли выходной или отправились по своим злобным делам куда-то еще.  
— Сацуки, ну, может, есть что-нибудь для меня? — с надеждой проговорил Дайки в наушник. На той стороне раздраженно вздохнули:  
— За последние восемь минут ничего не случилось, Дай-чан. И вообще-то, как супергерою тебе положено радоваться, что город в безопасности!  
Дайки пробурчал про то, что он-то конечно безумно счастлив за мирных граждан и все такое, но вот бы все-таки хоть какое-нибудь стихийное бедствие или — ну, ладно уж! — захудалая авария на шоссе.  
Сацуки выразительно промолчала.  
— Мне скууууучно, — произнес Дайки и шагнул вниз, проскользил по стальной направляющей до террасы на пару десятков этажей ниже и уселся верхом на каменную горгулью. Надо признать, откровенно идиотский элемент декора, но, как сам Дайки считал, на ее фоне он, в черном трико и полумаске, смотрелся очень круто. Если заставить Сацуки сделать пару снимков и потом продать их какому-нибудь новостному каналу, то с месяц можно будет не думать о том, чем платить за съемную квартиру и все те штуки, которые Сацуки использует, чтобы быть в курсе происходящей в городе хрени.  
Быть супергероем в наше время — весьма дорогое удовольствие. Как любит повторять Сацуки, сверхспособности почти ничего не решают, главное оружие сейчас — информация. Ну, и всякая современная высокотехнологичная херня, в которой Дайки ровным счетом ничего не понимает, — на это у него есть Момои.  
С Сацуки ему пиздец как повезло. Он, конечно, без сомнений самый охрененный супергерой по эту сторону Тихого океана, но даже ему было бы сложно без помощника.  
— Эй, ну, что там?  
— Ничего, Дай-чан. Но если тебе настолько скучно, то я могу рассказать, что было в последней серии новой дорамы, которую показывают на пятом канале. Представляешь, Сато-сан вернулся домой из командировки, а его девушка...  
— Поверить не могу, что пока я патрулирую город, ты смотришь эту гребаную чушь! — буркнул Дайки. — Конец связи.  
Он поболтал ногами в воздухе, потом спрыгнул на стальной брус ограждения террасы, прошагал из конца в конец и снова уселся на спину горгульи.  
Ну, пожалуйста, ну, хоть что-нибудь, попросил про себя Дайки, глядя в начинающее краснеть закатное небо, и словно в ответ на его молитвы откуда-то-то справа донесся охрененно громкий звук.  
— Вот блядь! — Дайки на мгновение оглох от завываний автомобильных сигнализаций и усиливающегося грохота и полуослеп от вспышки света.  
— Дай-чан! — голос Сацуки пробился сквозь помехи. — Мощный взрыв в промзоне к северу от тебя, координаты сейчас сброшу.  
— Да я, нахрен, и так вижу! — Дайки уже перескакивал с террасы на соседнее здание по направлению к оседающему пыльному облаку.  
Когда он добрался до места, Кисе уже ждал его. Если бы в их супергеройском сообществе проводили конкурс на самый ужасный костюм — или самое ужасное супергеройское имя — Кисе точно бы стал победителем. Мало того, что он был известен среди горожан как Магнифико, так еще и шмотки у него были под стать — белые в крупных золотых звездах, как у гребаного эквилибриста в цирке.  
Впрочем работать с ним Дайки нравилось. За исключением привычки давать знакомым дурацкие прозвища, Кисе был вполне себе адекватным, да и суперспособности у него были весьма полезные. Они были бы друзьями, если бы у Дайки вообще могли быть друзья.  
— Йо, Аоминеччи, — прокричал Кисе.  
Дайки кивнул в знак приветствия.  
Пыль вокруг уже немного осела. Стало видно полуразрушенный ангар и горящий склад, просевшее с боков здание администрации завода. Часть работников пыталась выбраться из зоны пожара, слышались крики о помощи и стоны боли.  
— На полицейской волне сообщают, что слева под завалом не меньше двадцати человек! — раздался в наушнике взволнованный голос Сацуки.  
— Понял, — Дайки сделал Кисе знак, чтоб тот оставался на месте и помог прибывающим медикам и пожарным, а сам понесся в указанном Сацуки направлении.  
Завал был страшный — один из цехов сложился внутрь как карточный домик, Дайки вовсе не был уверен, что ему под силу с таким разобраться.  
— Тебе нужен рычаг, чтобы поднять упавшую стену, — прокричала Сацуки.  
Дайки оглянулся. Накренившийся под диким углом башенный кран показался ему подходящим вариантом. От взрыва стрела надломилась и повисла на тросах. Дайки оттолкнулся от земли, подпрыгнул, ухватившись за край, дернул на себя изо всех своих супергеройских сил. Было тяжело, но он сумел достаточно наклонить стрелу и протолкнуть ее под бетонную конструкцию. Остальное было делом техники — он раскачал кран, и тот упал, потянув за собой и стрелу, и кусок стены.  
Дайки метнулся к открывшейся полости, чтобы помочь людям выбраться.  
Пока он переносил раненых в более безопасное место, обрушилась часть перекрытий справа над пока еще не затронутыми пожаром топливными резервуарами.  
— Дай-чан, тебе надо... — голос Сацуки снова потонул в помехах.  
Дайки уже и сам сообразил, что это совсем не хорошо.  
Пламя рвануло вверх. Дайки заметался, пытаясь понять, чем погасить огонь, пока не произошел еще один взрыв.  
— Какого хрена? — возмутился он, когда неизвестный ему герой в совершенно дурацком серебристом плаще с капюшоном — кто в самом деле сейчас так одевается?! — оттолкнул его. С затянутых в перчатки рук сорвались два широких голубых луча, в буквальном смысле заморозив пламя.  
— Простите, Молния-сан, — только и произнес парень-в-плаще.  
Дайки смотрел на покрытый ледяной коркой топливный резервуар и не верил своим глазам. Он никогда и не думал, что такое возможно. Ему встречались герои, использовавшие теле- и пирокинетические способности или, как и он сам, обладавшие большей по сравнению с обычными людьми физической силой и выносливостью, но чтобы вот так запросто взять и заморозить огонь... Это было неслыханно. И охрененно круто!  
Тем временем подоспели фургоны скорой помощи, и Дайки переключился на то, чтобы убрать с их дороги крупные обломки. Когда он обернулся к резервуарам, его помощник уже исчез, как будто его и не было.

Наутро на всех новостных каналах только и говорили, что о новом супергерое. Кто-то в интернете окрестил его Призраком, и гребаные репортеры сразу же подхватили это прозвище.  
— Он действительно хорош, никогда такого не встречала, — задумчиво произнесла Сацуки, просматривая на ютубе ролик, который разместил кто-то из заводских рабочих. Качество видео было так себе, явно снимали на камеру мобильного телефона.  
Дайки пробурчал «предательница», впрочем, его негодование было неискренним: Призрак был реально крут, хотя не то что бы Дайки, конечно, собирался признать это вслух.  
— Хватит дуться, Дай-чан, — потребовала Сацуки.  
— Ни хрена я не дуюсь, — бросил Дайки. — Я просто хочу знать, как такое вообще возможно.  
Сацуки пожала плечами.  
— Мне больше интересно, кто это и почему мы о нем раньше не слышали. Попробую поспрашивать.  
Дайки рассеянно кивнул.  
Сацуки вернулась к своему компьютеру, а он принялся бродить по комнате, пока не остановился у окна. Со второго этажа отлично просматривалась улица. Дайки замер, отдернув штору и разглядывая подъехавший фургон транспортной компании. Из кабины выскочили двое работников в синих комбинезонах и стали выгружать мебель прямо на асфальт. Из такого же двухэтажного дома напротив вышел здоровенный — наверное, не меньше самого Дайки — темно-рыжий парень в спортивных штанах и толстовке и принялся орать на грузчиков. Следом за ним на улице появился, очевидно, его приятель с взлохмаченными светлыми волосами, по контрасту кажущийся совсем маленьким. Успокоить здоровяка ему удалось одним-единственным прикосновением к плечу, Дайки даже впечатлился. Здоровяк прорычал что-то уже более миролюбиво, легко закинул на плечо письменный стол и пошагал внутрь. Его товарищ еще немного постоял на улице, наблюдая за процессом разгрузки, а потом повернулся к Дайкиному окну. Он смотрел так пристально, будто действительно мог видеть Дайки сквозь пеструю ткань штор.  
— Не беспокойся, сегодня очередь Мидоримы присматривать за городом. Такао проследит за всем и в случае чего-то серьезного свяжется с нами, — Сацуки неправильно поняла причину, по которой Дайки все еще разглядывал улицу.  
— Ага, — невпопад отозвался Дайки. — Кажется, у нас новые соседи.  
Сацуки тоже подошла к окну.  
— Не слишком хорошо, — вздохнула она. — Глухая Сатори-сан мне нравилась больше. Можно было ничего не опасаться.  
Дайки кивнул. Его устраивал этот район, здесь было тихо, хозяйка квартиры не слишком задирала цену и не задавала лишних вопросов. Искать новое супергеройское логово было бы совсем не кстати.  
Сацуки, кажется, тоже об этом подумала, потому что произнесла строго:  
— Дай-чан, давай договоримся, больше никаких пробежек до булочной на суперскоростях, никаких прыжков по крышам и тарзанских воплей после полуночи!  
— Ладно, — буркнул Дайки. Неужели Сацуки действительно думает, что он этим постоянно занимается? Такое и случилось-то всего один раз! И вообще-то это Кисе был во всем виноват.  
— А сейчас, пока я занята поиском информации про Призрака, пойди и сделай вид, что ты нормальный человек, хорошо? Поздоровайся с новыми соседями, вынеси наконец мусор и купи продукты! Сколько можно питаться фаст-фудом!  
С такой Сацуки Дайки дел иметь не хотел, поэтому идея выйти из дома показалась ему почти привлекательной. Выносить мусор он, конечно же, не собирался, как и покупать полезную еду, но вот прогуляться до «Ёсиноя» вполне можно.  
Дайки подхватил рюкзак, натянул кроссовки и вышел за дверь.


End file.
